


Out Of Bounds

by MysticPuma



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, The troubles of being a monk, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius watches Raven in battle, and realises he feels something that he can never act upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Bounds

Lucius was stationed at the back, as he often was, ready to rush forward to finish an enemy off, or fend off a violent shaman. But today it seemed was a day he would stay at the back, and mainly use his recently acquired healing powers. Apparently it was easier to take someone into battle who could heal and fight, and Serra had already expressed her distaste for learning to fight.

So it was up to Lucius to fill that role. But these were simple bandits. Bandits rarely had shaman among their ranks, and if they did, they were weak and easily dispatched by a sword through the stomach.

Sometimes, in battles such as this, he would pray to St. Elimine under his breath that no sudden tragedy would befall them. Everyone was always so sure during these seemingly simple battles, but the small prayers were of much more comfort to him.

Lucius' mind was free to wander a little in such battles, as Arianna would rarely call on him, just expect him to move forward with the rest of their small army.

He was often told to stick close to Lord Raymond, or Raven as everyone else knew him. It always brought Lucius a small measure of delight to think that most of the army did not know who he truly was, as though Lucius was privy to a secret that only someone close to Lord Raymond would know. Of course, Lady Priscilla knew, but they were siblings, how could she not?

No, Lucius had always liked the fact that he was the only one Lord Raymond had ever considered a friend, especially after the fall of House Cornwell.

But even before then, he'd been distant, talking to others rarely, including those his own age. Lucius was the only one he had ever opened up to.

He was only a young acolyte back then, barely an adult, and still learning the ways of St. Elimine. He had taken his vows to the church shortly after he became a permanent resident of House Cornwell, where he was recognised as a true monk.

As he watched Lord Raymond in battle before him, he could not help but think of how strong the young boy he'd first met had become. Raymond had been on the brink of his teens when the young Lucius had walked in, long hair and flowing robes. He'd not yet grown out of the tendency to sulk or mope when things did not go his way, and that was but one of the frequent reminders that there were just over six years between them; people always thought Raymond was so much older.

Another brigand felled by his blade, Raven sheathed his sword once more and stepped backwards from the fight as directed. Lucius heard his name called, and he obeyed the order to heal his friend, who was none too pleased about needing aid.

"I don't need healing." He grumbled as they met. Lucius chuckled lightly.

"Arianna believes that you do. Who are we to argue, Lord Ray- Raven…" he corrected. Raven smiled gratefully at him, and Lucius smiled back as he raised the Heal staff to fix his ally's bloody arm, which had been caught by the brigand's axe. "There." He announced, just before Raven shot away to save Erk from a pounding.

The ache Lucius felt as his Lord left was at first unnoticeable, but as his mind wandered again, he found it, nestled in his chest, huddled in a corner, hiding. He brought it out to examine it, but regretted the action, as it spread through his body, and he felt tears well in his eyes. Why?

Why were these tears coming into being? Why did he ache when Lord Raymond left his side?

As he watched Raven cut down another enemy, he saw in that moment, all the feelings that had been living in that corner of his heart, that he had disturbed. He knew he couldn't hide them away again. He wished he could, because these feelings hurt. But he knew it was impossible.

He was in love.

He'd seen it a hundred times, or more. The look on a person's face as they realised… They loved this person. They needed them, they wanted them, they couldn't exist without them. And that was what Lucius felt.

But he had never seen that look in Lord Raymond's eyes. Not once. Besides, he could never have a proper relationship. He was forbidden. He had vowed against it.

As that realisation hit, his fragile heart shattered into a million tiny pieces, and the tears fell from his eyes, watering the dry ground.

He watched the man he loved fight on, wishing with all the fragments of his heart, that there were some way to change this cruel fate he had received. But he knew there was nothing. He had given up his chances for love that day at House Cornwell.

But that day… That day so many years past, had been the day that he'd first met the young Lord Raymond. That was the day that would eventually lead him to this moment, to this realisation, and to this heartbreak.

The only thing he had ever wanted for himself… The only person he may ever love… Was completely and utterly out of bounds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't already know Arianna is the tactician's name (I almost always use that name... so yeah XD)


End file.
